falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Cowboy repeater
|weight =5 |value =800 |edid =WeapNVCowboyRepeater |baseid = }} The cowboy repeater is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics The cowboy repeater is a lever-action rifle firing small-caliber .357 Magnum rounds. Its iron sights are similar to that of the brush gun and This Machine. Due to the gun having a tube magazine, it is reloaded by hand one bullet at a time, as such it can be interrupted mid-way through reloading and fired if needed. Because of this, it gives the gun the added advantage of being quickly available to fire again if only a single/few rounds are needed. Its low Guns skill requirement of 25 makes it an effective choice of weapon for a player character with only a modest investment in the Guns skill. Durability The cowboy repeater can fire a total of about 595 standard rounds, the equivalent of 85 reloads, or 55 reloads when modified with the long tube, from full condition before breaking. Modifications * Cowboy repeater maple stock - decreases weight by 1.5. * Cowboy repeater long tube - +4 ammunition capacity. * Cowboy repeater custom action - increases rate of fire by 20%. Variants * La Longue Carabine, a unique variant of the cowboy repeater. Comparison Locations * Gun Runners - Vendortron sells one. * On the pedestrian bridge spanning the road between Novac and the REPCONN test site, it can be found leaning against the shelving near a dead ghoul. * Mojave Outpost - Ranger Ghost and Ranger Jackson both have one. * Primm - two, in very poor condition, can be found in the sheriff's office; one underneath the reloading bench and the other under the bed. * Can be found on various non-player characters at various levels, including but not limited to: Powder Gangers, Legion soldiers, Fiends, Jackal gang members, and NCR Rangers. Notes * The aperture sight isn't zeroed correctly, so it shoots slightly to the right. * The cowboy repeater appears to be the "standard rifle" for Recruit legionaries. * At later levels, the Cowboy perk makes a fully modified cowboy repeater a useful weapon, with the +25% damage bonus from the Cowboy perk, combined with the common .357 ammunition and ease of repair, makes it a good all-purpose weapon. * The firing animation incorrectly depicts a bottleneck cartridge case even though .357 Magnum and .38 Special are straight-walled cartridges. Behind the scenes * It is loosely based on the Winchester Model 1892.JE Sawyer on Formspring Bugs * Sometimes your weapon will disappear until you move, where it will come down from the top of the screen. * This is one of the weapons affected by the round-by-round reloading bug. Sometimes all other actions will be locked out after reloading until the player attempts to fire the weapon. The attempt will have no result aside from unlocking the ability of the player to take actions. The player will still be able to move but will not be able to take any actions which are unavailable while reloading. If this bug occurs during a V.A.T.S. reload, it may make it so that the player must reload an earlier save. * When changing ammunition types this weapon could be caught in a reload loop, this is also common on the brush gun and trail carbine. This can be fixed by changing the ammunition type again. * As with all lever action weapons, a bug exists where if one changes ammunition types twice consecutively, the weapon returns to having a full magazine in the ammunition type that was selected. * If the player puts away the cowboy repeater while it is being closed for reloading, in third person view the action will still be hanging open. * If the player fires in third person and then reloads and starts running right after reloading the weapon, the rifle will stay perpendicular to the players arm. To remedy this, simply go back into 1st person and then go back into 3rd person. * The reload animation of lever action weapons doesn't have a corresponding jam animation, so the weapon will not jam, even at near-breaking conditions. * While reloading and running in 3rd person, the player will not cock the gun, this is fixed by switching to 1st person or waiting for the game to move the action. Sounds Gallery CowboyRepeaterBrass.jpg|The cowboy repeater with the custom action modification CowboyRepeaterMapleBrass.jpg|The cowboy repeater with the custom action and the maple stock modification CowboyRepeaterMapleBrassLong.jpg|The cowboy repeater with all modifications CowboyRepeatersAll.jpg|A collection of all of the cowboy repeater variations Category:Fallout: New Vegas Guns skill weapons de:Cowboy-Repetierer es:Repetidora de vaquero ru:Винтовка ковбоя uk:Гвинтівка ковбоя